Don't Follow Me
by Lady of Something
Summary: The only sign that the skellington had ever been there was a scattering of arrows on the ground and the dwarf laying a few blocks away, moments from dying. NOT Honeyphos. T for death.
1. A Space Just for You, Friend

**Don't Follow Me**

As much as I would hope, I don't own the Yogscast. Nor am I a member. Nor a YouTuber. But I'll tell you what I am: I am a Yognau(gh)t.

**xXx**

"No!" the owner of glowing-blue eyes cried, "No, no, no!"

The red-haired one fell to the ground, an arrow protruding from his chest, as the raven-haired male's lodged into the bones of the skellington and it was turned to dust. The only sign that it had ever been there was a scattering of arrows on the ground and the dwarf laying a few blocks away, moments from dying.

The space-man rushed over to the miner, desperation in his eyes. He pulled a bandage from his pocket, trying to stop his friend's life-blood from pouring out onto the unforgiving stone. But the dwarf waved his hand away with a wince.

"There's nothing to do, friend," the red-haired one told his fellow, "This is the end of me."

Tears welled up in the taller man's eyes. "No- no, Honeydew, you promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me! You promised you wouldn't do what everyone else has!" the raven-haired man cried, his breath quickening.

He looked around at the gathering dark and went to put up a torch. But he was stopped by the dwarf's shaky hand, stained with blood from the wound in his chest.

"It'll be OK," he said consolingly, and the space-man would have laughed at the irony of the situation if it weren't for the death permeating the air. "You won't need to put up torches anymore, Xephos."

The man with the luminescent eyes shook his head, glowing-blue tears cascading down his cheeks, as the dwarf on the ground gave a cough that rattled his chest and appeared to take the remaining strength out of him. The tears fell to the ground and made puddles of blue light that cast a soft glow over the two men.

"Don't say that," the raven-haired man pleaded, "You're not going to leave me. Not now, not in this setting. You promised me, Honeydew."

"It was a promise I couldn't keep, Xephos," the dying dwarf said calmly, "But you'll keep yours, yes?"

The space-man nodded, unable to refuse the final wish of a dying man, the final wish of his best friend. He gave a sob as the dwarf smiled, the stars still reflecting in his eyes.

"Come now, friend. You'll be fine, you'll see. I'll be just..." the dwarf lifted a feeble hand to point to an empty space just beside the waning quarter-moon, "there. Just there. You see?"

The space-man turned his gaze up toward to the stars. "Yeah, I see. There's a space there, friend, just for you."

He looked back down at his dying friend, who had let his hands fall to cover his heart. His breathing had slowed to shallow gasps that were kept for moments before being released softly. His heart fluttered like the wings of a bird before slowing. It was too slow, no longer beating a taboo in his chest. It was too slow, no longer able to keep him alive.

"We'll do it just like we always did, Xephos," the dwarf spoke finally, his voice soft as a whisper, sounding strange coming from someone who spent most of his time shouting.

"I'll lead the way, friend. But this time, don't follow me."

And glassy eyes reflected a new star as another tear was added to the glowing blue puddle created while the space-man mourned his lost friend.

**xXx**

_Well... here you go! I fixed it! I was so irritated when I discovered that it had mangled the documents. I'll add another chapter with the head-canons used in this, most of which I have created or adapted to suit my needs for this story. But no matter. What did you think? And no, there isn't a reason why I never used their names. It's just more descriptive._

_Ta-ta (for now),  
__LoS _:D


	2. Head-canons, because of Something

**Head-canons**

I can so own these head-canons. But I do not own the characters that they are attached to.  
And glowing eyes Xephos is practically canon anyway.

**xXx**

Xephos: Ok, so the main one here is that it's not the eyes that glow, it's the liquid covering the eyes. That means that tears glow, which I think would be more useful if you lived on a really dark planet.

So, if you get lost, all you have to do is start crying, which is an automatic reaction, and eventually others will find you, even if you wander off. And it's also portable. So it's also head-canon that he's an alien.

Honeydew: It makes practically no sense, but I decided that when dwarves die, they become a star. There is some logic behind this: So, dwarves like things that are sparkly/important/useful, yeah? Also things that cannot be reached by those who don't set off with a mission to get to them? And Honeydew/Simon has said that dwarves like being warm.

Stars are: viewed as sparkly when seen from Earth, important because they can be suns, useful because they light up the world, cannot be reached without planning and wanting to get to them, and are big balls of fiery gas (which is very hot). That's my logic. Also, dwarf star.

Also: Minecraftian's measurements are in Blocks. Then Cube-bits, which are hundreds of blocks, then Wait, how far do we have to go?'s, which cannot be travelled in under a day. The smallest measurement is Pixelites, which are the squares in the default MC resource pack. Boom.

**xXx**

_Yeah, so here is the chapter with the head-canons. These will most likely apply to all my Yog-ventures stories... That don't exist yet. I'll put in a note before the story, probably saying something like Glowing Tears for the first and Dwarf Star for the second. C'est cool, non? C'mon, __**someone**__ has to find my logic funny. Anyone? Mom? Just me? *sniffs*_

_Ta-ta (for now),  
__LoS _:D


End file.
